


I'm a Hero

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared gets picked on for wearing pink, Jensen saves the day, and Misha reverts to his natural state of preppiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is [](http://help-chile.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_chile**](http://help-chile.livejournal.com/) fic for [](http://brate7.livejournal.com/profile)[**brate7**](http://brate7.livejournal.com/)!

Jensen hates bullies.

Misha says it's because he was such a scrawny, tiny, twinky thing that he feels like it's his job to avenge all wrongs, but that's bullshit. He just thinks people shouldn't be assholes to each other. It's a pretty simple life philosophy.

So when Misha says, "Your people need you," Jensen raises his eyebrows and waits for the punchline. Misha doesn't disappoint. "Some freshman is wearing tons of pink and people are giving him a hard time about it."

"Jesus, just for wearing pink?"

Misha shrugs. "Maybe he watches _American Idol_ too, I don't really pay attention."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Get a cape and call yourself Fagman," says Misha promptly.

Jensen snorts. "You are so offensive."

*

Three days later, Jensen is walking to the library when he spots a guy shoving someone in pink. The kid is on the scrawny side, but tall--Jensen thinks he must have shot up recently and hasn't gained any bulk back yet.

Then he sees the guy shoving him is Van Der Beek, who's a total asshole, so Jensen elbows his way in there. He hates Van Der Beek.

"The hell is going on?" he demands. Van Der Beek is a little shorter than him, and Jensen presses the advantage. He's not a huge guy, a little too _pretty_ still, but Van Der Beek is a wuss.

"None of your business, Ackles."

"You being an asshole is always my business."

"Just having a chat with my friend here," says Van Der Beek.

"What, you want to take his lunch money? Scram."

"You gonna fight me?" asks Van Der Beek.

"Yeah, whatever," says Jensen, rolling his eyes. "You really want to fight?"

There's a pause, and then he snorts. "Kid's not worth it."

The kid looks up at Jensen once Van Der Beek's gone. His shirt has giant pink flowers on it. It's not subtle. "Um," he says, biting his lip. "Thanks."

Jensen shrugs. "I hate that guy. You okay?"

"Yeah," says the kid. He smiles a little wryly. "Gotta work out more."

"I'm Jensen," he offers. He rubs the back of his neck. "This really about your _shirt_?"

The kid shrugs. "You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"I figured he was just bored." He ducks his head. "I'm Jared."

"Nice to meet you, Jared."

Jared nods, like he's trying to convince himself. "Yeah, you too."

*

Jensen throws a shirt at Misha. "Put this on."

Misha raises his eyebrows. "Wow. I don't know what to say."

"You're from Massachusetts," Jensen points out. "You have got to have a billion of those at home."

Misha pulls off his t-shirt and pulls on the pink polo. After a minute of glaring, he pops the collar. "I tried to leave this life behind."

"We're helping," says Jensen. His shirt is baby pink and says _Save the ta-tas_. Goodwill is his favorite place.

"Couldn't you just get a cape and leave me out of it?" Misha asks.

*

"Nice shirt," says Jared, with a little flush. He seems to have trouble looking at Jensen; his eyes always skirt away every few seconds.

"The one for tomorrow's a little brighter."

"You don't have to do this," Jared mutters. "I mean, it's nice of you and everything, but, you know, I'm okay and--"

"Jared," says Jensen, catching his wrist and smiling when Jared looks up. "Seriously. Van Der Beek is a tool, no one should be beating you up, and wearing pink is not a hardship."

"But what if people think you're gay?" asks Jared.

"I am gay," says Jensen gently.

Jared turns bright red. "Oh."

"Misha's not, but pink polo shirts are his heritage," says Jensen.

"Oh."

"Anyway," says Jensen, "I like pink. What, you think it looks bad on me?"

"No!" says Jared quickly. "You look good."

Jensen grins. "Let me know if Van Der Beek keeps giving you trouble."

"Yeah. Okay."

*

"You," says Misha, "are a dumbass."

He's still wearing the pink polo, and now he's got those shorts that are different patches of pastel plaids. It's like he's reverting right in front of Jensen's eyes. "What?" he asks.

"I saw you chatting up that freshman."

"You mean talking to Jared."

"I mean the kid has stars in his eyes when he looks at you."

Jensen snorts.

"No," says Misha. "Seriously. You're pretty much coming in and saving him on a pink horse. You're his _hero_."

"You're doing it too."

Misha looks at him.

Jensen sighs. "He's _really_ cute," he admits hopelessly.

Misha pets his shoulder. "So you noticed."

"Shut up."

*

Jensen's been gay for a while, and he's been single just as long. He and Misha went to a gay bar one time and he kissed a pretty hot guy, but there's no one at school who's into that at all, so he figured he'd just wait for college.

Except Jared happened.

Jared is cute. And Jensen _likes_ him.

*

After a week, Chris and Steve and Jason are wearing pink shirts too, and Danneel. Not that it really matters, given she's a girl, but she hates how she looks in pink, so it's still a sacrifice.

Jensen is in a great mood, until he runs into Jared and the kid's got a _black eye_.

"Seriously?" he says. "Jesus Christ."

"Um," says Jared. "You're not gonna buy it if I say I walked into a doorknob or something, are you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asks Jensen.

"You're being really awesome," says Jared hesitantly. "And I appreciate it. I didn't want to--"

"Jared."

Jared mumbles something inaudible.

"Come on."

"He said if I went and got you he'd tell you I wanted you to be my _boyfriend_ or whatever, and I didn't want him running his stupid mouth off," says Jared. He's bright red.

"Dude," says Jensen. "First off, I'm used to him running his mouth off. Second, there's nothing worth you getting beat up over. And, seriously, I'd be lucky to have you for a boyfriend. You're awesome."

"So, what, if I asked you out, you'd say _yes_?" asks Jared, like the idea is laughable.

"Yeah," says Jensen easily. "But I want to kick Van Der Beek's ass first."

Jared is staring at him in slack-jawed disbelief, though, and Jensen realizes he won't be capable of any kind revenge for a little while.

"Hey, Jared? Still with me?"

" _You'd_ go out with _me_?" asks Jared.

"Why wouldn't I go out with you?"

"You're a _senior_ and you're _amazing_ and I thought you just felt sorry for me."

"No," says Jensen. "I hate bullies, and I hate Van Der Beek, but that's not why."

"Oh," says Jared. He bites his lip. "So, you want to go to a movie?"

Jensen laughs. "I would love to go to a movie."

*

As it turns out, Jensen doesn't actually need to beat up Van Der Beek. After a few more days, about half the guys in the senior class, and a healthy number of juniors and sophomores, are wearing pink. Jared stops flushing every time he sees them, and even gets kind of comfortable with it. He fits kind of naturally into the spotlight, as it turns out.

Within a few weeks, everything has pretty much calmed down. No one beats up Jared, the school seems remarkably tolerant. It's all pretty much back to normal, except Jensen has an adorable boyfriend who loves floral shirts.

And Misha.

"Your collar gets much higher and we won't be able to see your face," Jensen notes.

"You did this," Misha grumbles. "You brought me back here. I didn't want to go back to this place."

"I think it looks good on him," says Jared loftily. He pokes Jensen in the side. "Wasn't this whole thing about being able to wear whatever you want?"

"Not when you're Misha," says Jensen.

"Whatever," says Misha. "I look cool."

"Do you wear your sunglasses at night?" Jensen asks.

Misha gives him the finger.

"So he can so he can?" asks Jared.

Jensen grins and leans over and kisses his boyfriend, who is _awesome_.

Doing the right thing really does pay off.


End file.
